


Connected

by therainbowgay18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Polyamorous Shiro/Adam/Matt, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Transphobia, asexual Axca, soulmate voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowgay18/pseuds/therainbowgay18
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, forgive me in advance.It's basically a soulmate AU where soulmates feel a connection to a soulmate. It's dormant until you are near your soulmate. The connect grows stronger and stronger, guiding you towards your soulmate. It's a tugging feeling in your chest, like rope being pulled. One look pulls that 'rope' taut, so to speak, forever connecting them.If you've read werewolf AUs, it's like a werewolf finding its' mate and imprinting on them. (or like Jacob imprinting on Bella's daughter in Breaking Dawn. And yes, I read and watched Twilight. Sue me.)--------Basically Keith and Lance are soulmates. Lance is over the moon. Keith, on the other hand, is not. He's got too much going on in his life to be dealing with a soulmate. But Lance doesn't back down easy, and he'll show Keith that they are meant to be, whether he likes it or not.--------I'm hoping to make this as slow burn as I can. I hate rushed love sequences, you know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I've never written a soulmate AU before (although I've written plenty of cheesy romance, so if I keep that in mind, I'll be fine.) There's no archive warnings because I don't expect this to go south or anything bad happening, but my brain likes to do its' own thing, so if that does happen, warnings will be put in place (which they might because of possible triggers).
> 
> And when I talk about "mate", I mean soulmate. Just an fyi.
> 
> Keith, Lance, Pidge, & Hunk are all around their teen years (Pidge is fifteen canon, Keith is 17 non-canon, Lance is seventeen canon, and Hunk is also seventeen {canon based on s1 of VLD})
> 
> Axca is also seventeen, Allura, Lotor, Shiro, Adam are in their late twenties. Matt is in his early twenties, not quite mid twenties.

Chapter 1

* * *

 

_Soulmates. Records upon records can be found discussing this phenomenon across centuries. No one really believed in soulmates, except the special few._

_In 2001, the mate phenomenon kicked off, and suddenly everyone was finding a mate for life. It was something that couldn’t be explained, almost like a long-buried connection that sought out the one who the connection longed for._

_I’ve yet to find my mate, and I’m not really holding out on it. I’ve never really connected with anyone like that._

_The mate phenomenon follows the mating patterns of wolves and the made-up mating patterns of werewolves, where a wolf has one mate for life, with a connection, a bond that nothing could break except death._

_The connection isn’t limited to just two people. It can be extended to more than one other person. Shiro has two mates, Adam and Matt. Shiro met Adam first when he started teaching at Garrison University. The connection was instantaneous, but Shiro still felt like a piece was missing._

_They met Matt three years after that, when Matt was in both of their classes during his freshman year of college. The connection was instantaneous between the three of them, and the piece that was missing was no longer missing._

_That was five years ago._

“Keith.”

Keith drew his attention from the word doc opened on his computer, turning to one of the three subjects of the writing. Shiro had a shock of white hair (leftover from his rebellious college years; he decided to keep it).

“Are you writing again?”

Keith nodded, keeping his back blocking the computer. It’s not that he didn’t trust Shiro, it just that this is supposed to be private, something for him and him alone.

“Don’t stay up late tonight, okay? You’ve got school in the morning.”

“I won’t.”

“Good night, Keith.”

“Good night, Shiro.”

Keith turned back to the computer, returning to the word document he had up.

_Shiro is all I’ve ever known. My parents died in an accident when I was just a baby. He hadn’t met Adam yet, and he decided to adopt me. I was nine when Shiro met Adam. I was twelve when Matt entered our lives and completed the family I’d die to protect._

_Shiro’s not too concerned that I haven’t met my mate yet. The meeting of one’s mate can happen at any time, at any age. I haven’t said anything to Shiro, but he’s not aware that I don’t think I’ll meet my mate._

_To discover one’s mate, the mates must get in the vicinity of each other first. That’ll tie the connection between them. At first, it’s weak, but will grow stronger as you get closer to finding your mate._

_I’ve yet to feel that. And I’m not sure I will._

* * *

 

Lance McClain is so sure his mate is out there. In the last few weeks, he could feel the connection making itself more aware. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch, and it was driving him crazy.

“I wonder who it could be? Maybe it’s Allura?”

Pidge rolled their eyes, shaking their head.

“I’m afraid not. She connected with Lotor at the summer bash Axca had.”

Lance sat up, frowning. Even Allura’s found her soulmate? With a sigh, he flopped back down on Pidge’s bed, who sent a glare his way when the bed jostled slightly.

Pidge adjusted the collar of their shirt, pushing their glasses up their nose and continuing to type away code on their computer. Lance has always admired their coding abilities.

They once coded a program that could knock the power out to a specific building at the Garrison. The principal wasn’t too happy when Pidge tested it out.

The program was confiscated after that incident.

“I’m sure you’ll find them, Lance. The connection’s there. Just let it guide you.”

Hunk, ever the wisdom guru, spoke without looking up from his phone. He found his soulmate, Shay, when they were thirteen years old. There’d never been anyone else for the two of them.

“Yeah, you’re right, Hunk. I just got to let it guide me to my soulmate.”

As Lance said that, he felt a slight twinge, like the tug of a rope in his chest.

He rubbed his chest, remembering that feeling from the night of party.

* * *

 

Keith felt a twinge in his chest, and rubbed at it, willing it to stop. He hadn’t told Shiro about the rope tugging feeling in his chest, knowing fully well what it meant.

Shiro would be excited that Keith was somewhere near his soulmate, and just go on and on about how great it would be. And all the while Keith would just want it to go away.

He didn’t want a soulmate. What soulmate would even want to be with him? He’s stoic and unromantic and incredibly bad with social cues. Plus, he’s-

Keith shook his head, willing that thought away. He wasn’t dwelling on that. It was no one’s business but his own and Shiro’s.

Keith dug for his key to his dorm, juggling his bag so it wouldn’t fall. He’d insisted Shiro head home and that Keith would be fine getting into his dorm.

“I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving, Hunk.”

“And you’re tiny, Pidge. You need to come eat!”

There was a sharp whack and a rapid fire of Spanish, then the roar of laughter. Keith ignored it in favor of getting his dorm door open. As he turned the key, the three voices from before walked behind him, chatting away.

Keith got his door opened, and went inside, rubbing his chest slightly as the tugging happened again. He shut the door, missing one of the three rubbing their chest at the same moment as him.

Tossing his key in the bowl on the table, Keith opted out of dinner and doing some unpacking for sleep instead.

* * *

 

Lance woke up to Pidge shoving their laptop into their bag, a waffle hanging from their mouth. They muttered something about running late before taking off out the door.

Hunk was in the kitchen. He pushed a cup of coffee towards Lance, who yawned and nodded in appreciation. A lot of creamer and no sugar, just the way Lance took his coffee.

“What time do you have class today, Hunk?”

“3 to 5.”

“I have class at noon. And then work at six.”

“Night shift again?”

“Yeah. That’s the best part of this job. They’re willing to compromise for when I’m in school. Do you have tutoring today?”

Hunk did work as a tutor for the Garrison, which gave him free board and food. As a scholarship kid, it was a lot of help for his parents, who were absolute sweethearts. They treated Lance like a second son.

“Not today. I have my first tutor appointment tomorrow at 4.”

Lance sipped his coffee, looking over his work schedule for the week. There was a slight twinge in his chest, but at this point he was used to it.

* * *

 

Keith was awoken by the twinging in his chest. Swearing, he rubbed at the spot in irritation. He would end up killing his soulmate, he was sure of it, because of the twinging.

Despite not having class till 10:30, Keith got up anyway, and dug in the top drawer of his dresser for some clothes. He slipped into the bathroom to shower.

He washed up quickly, and dried off, feeling a slight roll in his stomach as he ran the towel down his chest.

_A few more months of waiting and then he’ll be able to start the process to liking his body. For now, he’d deal with the dysphoria._

Keith dropped the towel and pulled on his binder, adjusting it so it sat properly on his ribs. Pulling on his MCR shirt, Keith dried his hair with the discarded towel, and then dried the mirror.

It wasn’t much to cure the dysphoria he had about his body, but it was a start.

His phone rang from the next room, and Keith darted out of the bathroom, tossing his used towel into the basket at the end of his bed. Shiro’s name flashed across the screen, and Keith quickly answered.

“It’s early, Shiro.”

“And yet you’re awake.”

“Noisy neighbors.”

Shiro chuckled, and Keith warmed a little bit at the sound. Shiro was such an important figure in his life, and when Adam came in, there was no question about it. They were a family, and Matt completed it.

“Don’t forget about your therapy session this afternoon.”

“I’ve got it on the bulletin board right here, Shiro. I’m not gonna forget. I’ve worked too hard to get here.”

Shiro didn’t say anything, but Keith knew he was thinking about the incident from last year that put Keith in the hospital. He’d worked too hard to come back from that moment, and he wasn’t wasting it.

“Shiro…”

“Sorry, Keith. Just thinking… If anything like that happened again…”

“Shiro, I promise nothing will happen like that again. I promise _I_ won’t put you through that pain again. I’m on medication now, and other than some slight dysphoria and my demons wreaking havoc, _I’m fine_.”

It’d been a rough year for them all. Keith didn’t want to put him through that pain again.

Eying the time, Keith swore, realizing that it was later than he thought it was.

“Shiro, I gotta go. I forgot I was helping Allura open. She’ll kill me if I’m late.”

“I’ll call you later.”

Keith hung up and started gathering his stuff, shoving his phone into his back pocket of his jeans.

* * *

 

“Don’t you have to meet up with Axca or something, Lance?”

“Oh, right! Crap. I totally forgot we were meeting up for breakfast!”

Lance quickly dressed, throwing his bag together before grabbing his phone and keys. He waved bye to Hunk and took off for the elevator. He pressed the button frantically, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The doors opened, and he practically jumped in pressing at the first floor button.

“Can you hold the elevator?”

A streak of black darted around the corner from where Lance just came from. He held down the button to keep the door open and the streak of black darted in, leaning against the wall.

Lance released the button and stepped back, leaning against the wall next to the kid with a mullet. He ran his hand through his hair and turned his attention to Lance.

“Thanks for holding…”

The twinging in Lance’s chest shifted, turning into a sharp, taut tug. Both boys rubbed at their chests, and mullet looked from his chest to Lance and back again. He seemed to pale considerably.

“Oh no.”

Lance grinned, realizing what this meant.

He’d found his soulmate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say that the chapter won't say for itself. 
> 
> *Slight swearing
> 
> EDIT: Someone was kind enough to point out a slight error I made. Cuba's not a US territory, so I had to make a slight adjustment. But it's all fixed now! I was extremely tired and not paying attention to what I was typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end for Lance's bursts of Spanish
> 
> I usually listen to these two Klance videos when I'm writing:
> 
> Hope Less Romantics| Klance CMV (24Karat Cosplay)
> 
> Kissaphobic | Klance CMV (24Karat Cosplay)
> 
> These videos actually play off of each other, so watch Hope Less first, and then watch Kissaphobic! <3
> 
> FUN FACT:
> 
> Livid is a blue-gray color derived from the Latin "lividus", meaning "a dull leaden-blue color"

Chapter 2

* * *

 Keith felt incredibly sick to his stomach when the rope tugging feeling went taut. He looked from his chest to the guy who’d held the elevator open for him, his face losing any color it had.

The cheery elevator voice announced that they arrived on the first floor, and Keith took off out the doors as fast as he could. He could hear the elevator holder take off after him, quickly covering the distance between them.

“Hey, wait!”

“Nope. Not happening.”

“Hey, Mullet! You can’t run from this. We’re _soulmates_.”

Keith spun around and pointed a finger at him.

“First, that’s not my name. Second, soulmates or not, I’m not gonna fall head over heels in love with you immediately. And third, I’ve got too many problems of my own to handle to get involved with a soulmate.”

Keith turned away, yanking his phone out to check the time. Allura hated tardiness and she would ride his ass to kingdom come about tardiness. He didn’t want to spend his morning being lectured.

He began to walk away, only to stop again when his soulmate spoke.

“Can you at least tell me your name? I’m Lance.”

With a sigh, Keith turned partly back towards him, his phone still in his hand.

“My name’s Keith, Keith Kogane. Now I’ve got to go. I’m running late for work and my boss doesn’t take tardiness lightly.”

* * *

  _Keith Kogane_ …

The name bounced around Lance’s head repeatedly as he made it to the little café he and Axca frequented. She gave him a look and he smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry, just lost track of time… And something happened that couldn’t really be controlled.”

Axca quirked a brow, clearly confused but also interested in what Lance had to say. Lance liked to be a bit overdramatic, so he might’ve been going a bit overboard.

“And that would be…?”

“I met my soulmate today, Axca!”

She sat back in her chair, setting her phone down. Lance was practically bouncing out of his seat in excitement. She finally leaned forward, clasping her hands together.

“Alright, tell me about them. And don’t go overboard on the details.”

Lance let out a squeal, and grabbed Axca’s hands, holding them between his own. She rolled her eyes but let him have his way. There was no fighting him, after all.

“Okay, he’s a couple of inches shorter than me, with black hair in a mullet. He’s got blue-grey eyes that reminds me of that color we learned the Latin name for last year. Livid? It’s like that. And he’s apparently a fan of MCR, but that’s fine. And… And…”

“And what, Lance?”

Lance let out a groan, his mood deflating as what Keith said came back to him.

“And he said he doesn’t want to be involved with a soulmate right now. Too much on his plate.”

Axca slid a hand free and rubbed his arm, hoping to comfort him in some way. Although she could not totally understand how he felt, since she herself had not yet met her soulmate, she could understand how that must have hurt.

“I’m sure he’ll come around in time…”

Lance sat up slowly, a devilish grin spreading. Axca knew that look all too well. Lance had an idea, and it was one of his crazy schemes that would end in disaster or injury.

“Lance, whatever you are thinking about, don’t do it.”

“Oh, it’s nothing that bad.”

Lance waved his hand nonchalantly, picking up the menu in front of him, pursuing the food. Axca knew Lance better than anyone and what he could get up to.

“You said that about trespassing into Jenner’s cornfield to make a crop circle and we almost got arrested by the police.”

“Pish posh. He was just mad that we were stomping around his field is all.”

There was no reasoning with him, was there?

“So, tell me, what is your brilliant plan to make… What’s his name see that you are meant to be?”

“His name is Keith, and I’m gonna bother him until he sees that we belong together! It worked with you, Axca.”

“There’s a difference between Keith and I, Lance. I’m not your soulmate, you just wanted to see how far you could push my buttons. I pushed you and you broke your arm.”

“You still befriended me.”

Axca shook her head, but let it go. Lance would learn his lesson one way or another.

* * *

 Keith continued to stock the shelves as Allura chewed him out over being late again. He was barely listening, thinking about anything other than being late.

“Keith, are you even listening to me?”

He sighed, sitting back on his heels, his hands hanging between his legs. Allura squatted down next to him, genuine concern on her face.

“Are you okay? Is your binder too tight? Or are you-“

“No to all of those, Allura.”

Allura pursed her lips, a loose strand of white hair falling over her face, a stark contrast to the dark tone of her skin. Keith could understand why Allura would have a soulmate like Lotor. They balanced each other out very well.

“Then what is it, Keith?”

“I… I met my soulmate today.”

Allura nearly sent Keith back on his ass, tackling him and just shouting loudly in his ear. Wincing, he nudged at Allura’s death grip on him until she let go.

“When did this happen, Keith? How long had you been feeling like this?”

Keith made a slight face, wishing he hadn’t said anything to her.

“I’ve been feeling it for a couple weeks now. It’s gotten stronger since I got here at the Garrison. It was around that stupid party I got dragged to by those two Garrison students I told you about? Small one with glasses and the big one who threw up in the plotted plant in the corner?”

“Right, I remember them. Pidge and Hunk are their names, I believe. You think you ran into them there?”

Keith nodded, wringing his hands together. While the twinging was no longer going on, there was a constant feeling of tautness in his chest, reminding him of his connection with Lance.

“And what, pray tell, is their name?”

“Uh, Lance. I didn’t get his last name though.”

Allura had this look of almost knowing. Keith narrowed his eyes at her, and she put her hands up in surrender.

“Allura, do you know him?”

“Uh, yes and no. He’s a friend of Axca. He’s also friends with Pidge and Hunk.”

Keith thought back to yesterday afternoon, when those three Garrison students had walked past him. While Keith wasn’t that great with names, he could put faces and voices together.

_It should’ve been obvious, but I was too focused on getting into my room to pay attention._

“Have you told Shiro yet?”

Keith didn’t answer, rubbing his face warily, the leather of his glove cool against his otherwise warm face. As if today could get any worse than it was…

“ _You haven’t told him_?”

“No, I haven’t. And you won’t say anything to him either, Allura. I know you keep in contact with him.”

“But why not? This is great news!”

“Not to me. I’ve got way too much crap on my plate to deal with a soulmate right now. And do you honestly think he’d be okay with this?”

Keith waved to his chest, making her aware of his situation.

“He’s expecting me to be a guy. When he sees that’s not the case, that I’m not the gender I’m present as, things could go downhill so fast. I can’t handle that.”

Allura rested her hand on Keith’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Despite his mixed emotions about having a soulmate, Keith gave Allura a small smile.

He owed a lot to Allura, whose been so accommodating to him. Always addressing him as he/him/his and keeping his shifts to about eight hours so he can remove his binder right at the end of his shift.

“We’re pretty much ready to start the day, Keith. You should get going to class.”

“Thanks, Allura. And I mean it. Don’t tell Shiro about meeting my soulmate.”

“I promise Keith, but you better tell him soon!”

Keith rolled his eyes but gathered his stuff in an effort to hide a small smile from her.

* * *

 Lance’s mood improved when he saw Keith enter his Statistics class. Keith rolled his blue-grey eyes, before taking a seat as close to the front and as far from Lance as he could.

The professor proceeded with chapter six, writing something on the board. Taking his opportunity, Lance threw paper ball at the back of Keith’s head.

He whipped around to glare at him before returning his attention back to the board, steadfastly attempting to ignore Lance. Digging for a broken pencil, he tossed it as lightly as possible, but with enough oomph to get Keith’s attention.

Keith turned around, holding his hands up as if to ask ‘what?’. Lance motioned to the paper ball at Keith’s feet. With an annoyed sigh, he grabbed it off the ground, uncrumpling it and smoothing it out.

Lance’s phone screen lit up a second later, revealing a text message from an unknown number.

_Are you serious, Lance? Throwing a paper ball at me to give me your number? What are you planning?_

**I plan to show you that we belong together. This is the first step.**

_The first step of annoying me to death?_

**Haha, very funny, Keith. We’re gonna talk. Learn each other’s likes and dislikes, favorite movies, things like that.**

_Oh boy…_

**That’s the spirit!**

_I’m putting your contact name as Annoying Soulmate._

* * *

 

**What’s your favorite class?**

Keith has been staring at the text for twenty minutes now. Work was slow, and he was only on hour number three of his seven hour shift. Leaning on the counter, Keith decided he’d play Lance’s little game, but only to drive him crazy with vague answers.

_Math_.

**But what kind of math?**

_Wouldn’t you like to know? And it’s my turn to ask a question. Favorite snack?_

**You’re no fun. Hmmm… that’s tough. But my mom’s dulce de leche cheesecake. ^_^**

_Someone sounds a bit like a momma’s boy._

**Hey, there’s nothing wrong with loving your mom. I mean, you love your mom, too, right?**

Keith wasn’t sure how to answer that and chewed his lip to death before responding.

_My mom’s dead. Passed away in a car accident with my dad when I was baby. I didn’t get an opportunity to even know her. I love Shiro, though. He’s the best dad I could ever had, alongside Adam and Matt._

**Oh, shit, I** so **didn’t mean to bring back a bad memory. Gosh, I feel bad now. Mi mamá tendría mi esconder si ella supiera tuve abrió mi boca grande y dijo algo estúpido.**

_I don’t speak Spanish, Lance. I have no idea what you just said._

**It’s not important right now. But I could teach you! We could make a date out of it~**

_Never. Not even if pigs could fly…_

**You’re no fun at all, Keith Kogane.**

_All part of my charm. I gotta go. A flood of customers just came in._

* * *

**Bye**.

Lance dropped his phone on the counter, rubbing his face as he groaned softly. Him and his big mouth. Sometimes he just didn’t know when to not say things.

But, despite that, Keith was at least playing along with his Q&A, so that was something. Even if he was being a little shit and only giving him vague answers.

He hadn’t told Pidge and Hunk about meeting his soulmate. He kind of wanted to keep Keith to himself, however long he could. Pidge and Hunk can be a bit… overprotective.

They care about Lance a lot and have put themselves at risk of getting suspended for Lance before. They might not take too well to Keith doing everything in his power to run away from their connection.

So, he’ll keep that tidbit under wraps for a bit…

* * *

  _Do you have any siblings?_

Keith yawned, shoving his phone into the pocket of his jeans as he walked to the McDonalds near his work. He was hungry, tired, and just wanting to go home.

**I have three. My brothers Marco and Luis, and then there’s my sister Veronica.**

**Did you have any hobbies as a kid?**

Keith pulled open the door of the McDonalds, typing away one handed.

_Not particularly. I did do fencing for a while. I still go and practice from time to time. Been a while since I’d been in a competition though…_

**You fenced? I thought only snobby rich kids did that.**

_Don’t make me punch you the next time I see you._

“You’ll get me fired if you do that.”

Keith looked up, startled, as Lance set his phone down on the table, smirking. Oh, hell, he just couldn’t get a break, could he?

“Of all the McDonalds…”

Keith shoved his phone into his pocket, turning away from Lance while pinching the bridge of his nose. He just wanted food. Was that too much to ask?

“Come join me when you get your food.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Oh, c’mon, we can talk some more.”

Swallowing back a small, annoyed groan, Keith got in line to get his food, not even addressing Lance’s request. He’d deal with it in a minute.

His therapy had gone well today. While he didn’t open up about running into his soulmate, he did talk about the dysphoria he’d experienced that morning.

They also talked about what happened last year, since the anniversary of that day would be coming up relatively soon. She wanted to hear Keith’s thoughts and feelings about that moment in time, about how different things were a year ago versus now.

Allura had recommended her, saying that she’d help a lot after her dad passed. And so far, Keith had felt better having someone to talk to about how he was feeling.

She also encouraged him to write when he was feeling low and his medicine wasn’t helping to balance himself out. He still had his lows, but he got through them by writing whatever was the cause of his lows.

Keith ordered a cheeseburger with onions, a medium fry, and a large Coke. He filled his soda while waiting on his food, chewing on the straw slightly.

Lance was still sitting at the table, scrolling through his phone. Keith wasn’t sure what to make of Lance. He was so… happy go lucky? It was like nothing could bring down his mood.

_I didn’t realize you worked here._

**Didn’t think you’d ever come into a McDonalds.**

_Was that a jab at my demeanor?_

**Maybe…**

_Lance…_

**Okay, maybe it was.**

_I’m not even going to start with you. Where’d you grow up?_

**I grew up in Varadero. It’s a resort town near Matanzas, Cuba. Favorite food?**

_Ramen. And not the shit in a package. I’m talking the traditionally made ramen with made-from-scratch noodles._

_Shiro and I go to Japan every three years. We’re gonna be going again after my nineteenth birthday._

**I’ve never been outside Cuba until I moved here.**

“Order number #59, your food is ready.”

Keith shoved his phone back into his pocket, accepting his food from the lady. Although reluctant, Keith sat down, pushing his chair back a bit so he could prop his leg up.

“How long is your break anyway?”

“An hour. I’ve got about twenty-five minutes left. Enough time to bombard you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, unwrapping his burger as he did so. Lance would be the death of him, he was sure of it.

* * *

“Get out of my fries, Lance!”

Keith attempted to smack Lance’s hand, but Lance was too quick, and dodge it. He gave him a look, almost warning him to lay off his fries.

“How can you like garlic knots? They’re nasty.”

“First off, you haven’t had them when they’ve been cooked correctly. Second, don’t diss the knots. My mom makes amazing garlic knots.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a momma’s boy.”

“And damn proud of it.”

Lance leaned into his palm, watching Keith absently scroll through his phone. While Lance didn’t understand why he wore leather gloves, he didn’t seem to mind that much.

“Usted está tanto un bendición y una maldicion.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1-text) My mom would have my hide if she knew I had opened my big mouth and said something stupid  
> (2-out loud) You are both a blessing and a curse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a bit shorter, BUT IT'S FOR A REASON. Chapter 5 is gonna be long, so chapter 4 may also be short? AND YES, I BROUGHT JAMES UP INTO THIS BXTCH. I'll edit the characters to include him. There'll be a back story chapter hopefully soon? Maybe after chapter 5?

Chapter 3

* * *

 

Keith had no idea what Lance said, but he had a feeling it was something cute. Ignoring the burning sensation on his neck and ears, Keith grabbed a couple fries and shoved them into his mouth, chewing.

“Keith Kogane, _are you blushing_?”

Keith swallowed, cursing internally.

“You don’t have to say my whole name. And _no_.”

“Oh, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

They were interrupted by a tall, purple haired woman. Lance looked up at her, a half lazy smirk settled on his face.

“Yes, Axca?”

“Your break ended ten minutes ago.”

“Shit, really? Uh, sorry, Axca. I’ll finish up here and be right back.”

She left, and Lance rubbed the back of his neck, standing. Keith hesitated and shoved the rest of his fries towards Lance.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“I’ll try. See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

Lance dipped around Keith’s chair, and in an almost absent minded way, ruffled Keith’s hair on his way past. Keith jumped, startled at the sudden contact.

Keith booked it out the door as fast as he could, unaware he left his phone behind in the attempt to get out and try to still his pounding heart.

* * *

 

Lance leaned against the counter, running his hand down his face warily. Why had he ruffled Keith’s hair? This wasn’t like back home, where he was comfortable with his siblings.

“Hey, lover boy. Your boyfriend left his phone.”

Axca handed over the plain, black phone, which Lance turned over in his hands. Not that it distracted him from Axca’s off-handed comment.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Axca. _Not yet, anyway_.”

She rolled her eyes but relented. Lance was going to learn this lesson again, because her breaking his arm wasn’t enough for him to learn it the first time.

Lance pressed the power button, the screen lighting up. There was a password on it, but the picture from the screen stopped Lance in his tracks. It was Keith, but he was with some guy. Brown hair was swept in a fringe to the left, and blue grey eyes stared back.

They were laughing, the mystery dude holding a beer bottle. Keith was holding one, too. It looked like this was taken prior to Keith’s start at the Garrison.

_This guy couldn’t be his soulmate. So, who is he to Keith that he hadn’t deleted it yet?_

Lance locked the phone, the picture disappearing with it. Lance felt like he stepped into something that Keith was desperate to keep secret.

* * *

 

Keith spent an hour or more looking for his phone, tearing his room apart, dumping his backpack, even checking the pockets of what he’d been wearing prior to coming back to the dorm.

Nothing.

_Fuck_.

Everything important to him was on there, including…

Keith stopped in his tracks, his hands gripping at his shirt. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, that picture of James was important too. As much as it tore at him, it was of a simpler time, before everything got fucked.

A knock at his door shook him from the memories that threatened to overwhelm him. With a wary sigh, he walked over, twisting the door knob.

“Allura?”

“I know it’s late, Keith, but I’ll be quick.”

Keith stepped aside so Allura could quickly come inside. The door clicked shut, and to anyone who didn’t know better, they’d assume something else was going on.

“What’s up?”

“Lance called me. You left your phone at his work.”

Keith swore, then breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was with someone who wouldn’t steal it. He hadn’t known Lance long, but Keith could at least trust him not to steal his phone. It didn’t fit into his nature.

“He said that you can meet him at the park by the school the day after tomorrow to get it. Lance said around 10? He’ll keep it safe until then.”

“Why not tomorrow?”

“He’s got back to back shifts all day. He won’t have time to meet with you.”

_They didn’t have class tomorrow, that’s right._

Keith let out a groan, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He’d have to roll with it.

“Let him know I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT. I'M SORRY. I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP. Next chapter we'll be following Lance around again (finally, am I right??)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is feeling slightly insecure about the connection he has with Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry it's been awhile since I uploaded. I've had this chapter done for awhile, but I wanted to get ch 5 done before uploading. However school's whooping my butt, and I've had little time to do much else but homework. I will get chapter 5 done and up hopefully soon! Have a fun Halloween guys! I hope your October is going well!

Chapter 4

* * *

 

Okay, maybe Lance was acting a bit insane. He had Keith’s phone in his hand, turning it over and over. He’d taken every opportunity he had gotten and just stared at Keith’s lock screen, trying to figure out whether this was a friendly photo or something more.

In a world full of soulmates, you didn’t have to worry about your soulmate liking someone else. It’s hard to deny a soulmate connection. Even in polyamorous relationships, if you’re a soulmate with one person, chances are you and your partner are both soulmates to one or more people.

But with Keith fighting their connection as hard as he can, Lance can’t help but feel a little insecure. He wondered if he connected with someone else and Lance’s connection is completely one-sided.

It’s not unheard of, but it’s also extremely rare.

It was a good thing Lance hadn’t said anything to Hunk and Pidge yet.

“McClain, we’re getting swamped! Get out here!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

He shoved the phone into his pocket, rushing to the front to take his place at one of the registers. The phone burned a hole in his pocket the whole time.

* * *

 

Lance walked back to the dorm room he shared with Pidge and Hunk, yawning loudly. It was after two am, and he’d just finished his second back to back shift of the day.

It’d been a rough day, especially since Lance had been distracted all day. Several orders got mixed up on his watch, and he burned himself with oil while manning the fryer, to which Axca was a mix of concerned and also furious.

It’s a mindset Lance never wanted to see on her again.

He walked up the stairs warily, climbing up three flights to his floor. Keith’s door was the first one he saw, and given the lack of light, more than likely he was asleep.

His stomach twisted, remembering the picture that was his lock screen. Lance knew he should ask, give Keith a chance to explain the situation, because that’s what soulmates do. They trust, wholeheartedly and without any barriers.

But with Keith acting the way he was, he wasn’t sure if he could handle the true reason behind the photo.

With a wary sigh, he turned the knob and slipped into their dorm room. Pidge was up at the desk by the window, fingers moving across the keys so fast that they were a blur.

Hunk snored on the bed to Lance’s left, tangled up in his sheets. With an extremely tired and wary sigh, Lance dropped his bag by his bed, and collapsed into the bean bag chair next to Pidge’s desk.

“If Axca ever asks me to work back to back shifts again, somehow convince me to not do it. I’ve never been so tired or sore in my life.”

Pidge only nodded, not acknowledging him anymore beyond that.

“Oh, that reminds me, I have to make a quick stop tomorrow before we hit the laser tag.”

Pidge stopped typing, turning their gaze on Lance. He raised his hands in surrender.

“It won’t take long, I promise. We’re not going to miss laser tag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, yes, that tidbit at the end is gonna be a throw to one of my favorite Klance fanfics, Dirty Laundry! If you haven't read it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO! And just know that it's mostly to throw kudos to my favorite fanfic other than Paper Skins (highly recommend, but it is for those of 18+, since it's sexually explicit).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith get dragged to laser tag by Lance, Pidge, and Hunk after getting his phone back.
> 
> Hunk's more intuitive then he lets on. 
> 
> Lance finally gets the courage to ask Keith about the picture.
> 
> Keith may be developing small feelings for Lance??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at end!

As much as Keith did not want to be here, especially when he sleeps in on the days he doesn’t have work, or class, he needed his phone. Shiro would flip if he didn’t get it back soon.

“C’mon, Pidge, stop being a sour puss! I told you this would only take a moment.”

Lance appeared around the corner with the short bronze haired person, which he assumed was Pidge, and a taller, but stockier person who reminded Keith of the Samoan kids he knew from his old school, which he assumed was Hunk.

Based on the way Lance had described what he called his family away from home, he was sure he had them correct. Lance also informed him that Pidge was nonbinary and used they/them terms.

Lance’s gaze finally found him, and he lit up. Keith felt his neck flush, but he didn’t let Lance onto it. He’d never let him live it down. The brown haired teen raced up to him, just a bit breathless.

He dug into his back pocket and produced Keith’s phone. Relief flooded through him, and he accepted it from Lance, their fingers brushing. Keith felt that oh so familiar tug in his chest, and he pulled back quickly, pressing the power button to see how dead the battery was.

“It should be decently charged. My charger fit your phone, so I charged it up overnight.” Lance admitted sheepishly.

Keith felt his heart go thump, once, hard at the confession. No one had ever done that for him, not even James. It was nice of him to do so.

“Oh, that’s right. Keith, this is Pidge, often referred to Pidgeon and Pidge Podge.”

Pidge whacked Lance in the stomach, and he choked, bending over at the waist. Keith barely suppressed a laugh. Lance wheezed as he slowly straightened.

“You little gremlin. You **hijo de puta**.”

“Bite me.”

The taller of the three offered a warm, sincere smile. Keith offered a small smile back.

“Don’t mind those two. They act like children sometimes. I’m Hunk.”

“I’m Kei- oof!”

Keith was swept up into a hug, a tight one, and for a moment he was seriously worried for his ribs. The combination of the binder and Hunk’s tight hug was not good for them.

Hunk set him back down, but he could see something in his eyes, like he knew about Keith’s binder. Keith swallowed, worry knawing at his stomach. He was always worried about passing, and it made his dysphoria worse when he didn’t pass.

“Anyway, um, thanks for bringing me my phone, Lance. I, uh, gotta go. A lot of homework to do. I’ll catch you later.”

“Wait, Keith!”

He turned back, phone pushed midway into his back pocket. Lance was kneading his lip, hands shoved into his pockets. He looked almost… _nervous_?

“I know you said you had work to do, and should probably do it, but I- _we_ were- Jesus, **¿por qué es tan difícil preguntar esto?** Dammit, I’m-“

Pidge elbowed him, hard, forcing him to double over again, swearing again.

“What Lance is trying to ask, even though he seems to be having language issues today, is if you’d like to join us in doing some laser tag?”

The question made Keith pause, and he pondered it for a second. He can’t really remember the last time someone invited him somewhere that wasn’t Shiro, Adam, or Matt.

“I really do have a lot of work to do, and I work tomorrow, and-“

“Oh, c’mon, Keith, please! It’ll be fun! We can do teams of two on two.”

Hunk was making a puppy dog face, practically begging. He wondered how the hell anyone said no to him, and then realized that no one could because he’s too sweet to say no to.

“Okay, okay, fine! Just don’t… don’t make that face again, okay?” Keith said, hands raised in defeat.

Hunk fist pumped the air, a triumphant _yes_ escaping in a yell. Lance had recovered from Pidge’s assault, and he chuckled, hip bumping Keith enough to make him stumble.

“Couldn’t resist the puppy eyes, could ya?”

“How could anyone?”

“I’ve known Hunk since we were kids. I’m immune. And Pidge? Well, Pidge is possibly asexual, and it doesn’t work on them at all.”

He clapped Keith on the shoulder, chuckling.

“You’ll become immune in time. Now we should go or we’ll miss the number 45 down to the laser tag.”

* * *

 

Lance covered two rounds of laser tag, while Pidge and Hunk covered a locker. Keith was going to help pay, but realized he left his wallet back at the dorms.

“It’s alright, Keith, we’ve got it. Don’t get your mullet in a twist.”

“Whatever, sharpshooter.”

Pidge had let it slip when they told Lance to shut the quiznak up (there were little children nearby, so they had to censor themselves). And then the whole story came out of how Lance got the nickname in the first place.

Or more like how he gave it to himself.

By the end of the bus ride, Keith was more relaxed, tossing jokes and insults with Pidge, having easy conversation with Hunk, and teasing Lance with his sharpshooter nickname relentlessly.

Pidge opened their locker, and Keith silenced his phone before shoving it in there. After everyone dropped their electronics in there, Pidge locked it and put the key into a beltloop on their jeans.

“Everyone ready? Good! Let’s get you four divided into teams and suited up.”

The employee lead them back to the setup room and explained how the game worked, what the rules were, and produced the equipment.

“The vest velcroes on, and up here, on the right side, is one of the many sensors in the vest. The guns have a laser and holding the laser over the sensor activates it and marks the player as hit. If both members of the team are hit three times before the round ends, it’s an automatic game over.”

Everyone nodded, and Keith was handed a vest. He pulled it over his head, doing up the Velcro on each side. His vest lit up purple, and Lance’s did, too.

“Alright, Player 2 and Player 4, you are team purple. Player 1 and Player 3, you are team green. Team purple will enter through these doors. Team green, you will enter through the doors on the left.”

Keith and Lance stayed by the doors they’d been instructed to go through while the employee took Pidge and Hunk to the other set of doors.

“Alright, teams, have fun, stay safe, and no rough housing!”

A buzz sounded, and the doors opened, which both teams took off through. The doors closed after, and it was on.

* * *

 

“Pidge is insane at laser tag. They literally calculate every move and outcome that could make or break the game for them.”

“Calculations can only get you so far. Not everything can be predicted.”

For example, Keith’s hearing was better than anyone’s. Always had been. However, Keith lacked experience, having never played laser tag before.

There’s where Lance came in. He’s played laser tag before, and as a result has the perfect aim.

Together, they made a great team.

“Wait. I heard footsteps.”

Lance marveled that he could hear over the music. Lance had to strain to hear, but he could sort of hear nimble footsteps.

“It’s Pidge.”

“They’re to your left, Lance.”

Keeping his tone low, Lance raised his gun, aiming for his left. Keith also had his gun on ready, but also listening for their footsteps to change direction.

“Lance, they’re on my right now.”

Lance spun just as Pidge jumped out from behind the wall, gun raised and aimed. Lance shot first, and a **X** lit up on their suit. Pidge swore, and took off again, lithe and quick like a cheetah.

* * *

 

The game ended in a tie. Lance and Keith won the first round, while Pidge and Hunk won the second round. They grabbed McDonalds on the way to the bus, and spent the ride tossing (or trying to) French fries into each other’s mouths.

There’d only been one text when he got out of the laser tag room. It was from Shiro, telling him they were having dinner together on Friday, and that Matt would be swinging by to pick him up.

Keith stayed back with Hunk as Lance and Pidge argued over which was better, Star Wars (Pidge) or Star Trek (Lance). Hunk wasn’t too concerned about their argument.

“So how long have you been binding?”

Keith almost choked on his soda and coughed in an attempt to clear his throat. Hunk waited patiently, a look of slight concern on his face.

“It was pretty obvious, wasn’t it?”

“I felt the binder when I hugged you. Had a friend who bind. He had top surgery last year.”

Keith felt a surge of relief come over him. Hunk figured it out, but he was taking it so calmly. It made him curious as to how Lance would react.

“Have you started T yet?”

Keith shook his head.

“Shiro’s been fighting the insurance company to get them to cover the cost of the shots, but they haven’t been budging as of yet.”

“Hey, slowpokes, are you coming or what?”

Pidge and Lance had stopped, finally done arguing, and waited on the two of them. They caught up, and Lance offered a small smile to Keith. It made his neck flush.

“Pidge wants to race to the dorm. You and I, Keith, vs Pidge and Hunk. Wanna do it?”

Keith hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. Pidge let out a whoop and literally hopped onto Hunk’s back, spider crawling across to get a good hold.

“C’mon, Keith, up you get.”

Keith swallowed, worried Lance would feel the binder. Hunk winked and whispered, ‘it’ll be okay’. With those words bouncing around his skull, he climbed onto Lance’s back, hooking his arms and legs around him.

Hunk and Pidge took off, whooping, and Lance ran after them, shouting and calling them **tramposos.** Keith clung for dear life, even though he was smiling like an idiot.

Lance’s laugh was making his heart skitter out of control.

* * *

 

After racing back to the dorms (Pidge and Hunk won; who knew Hunk could run like he was on the track team?), Lance insisted on caring Keith up the stairs, so there wouldn’t be a lot of noise. It was after 9 at night, after all.

Keith was glad to be back on the ground again.

“I, uh, I had fun today. Probably more fun I’d had in a long time.”

Lance broke out in a grin, and if Keith’s heart was already going nuts, it was downright betraying him at this point in time.

“I’m glad you had a great time. Better than doing homework, am I right?”

“Yeah… So, um, goodnight, Lance. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He turned away, only to hear his name. Lance was still there, kneading his shirt between his fingers. It looked like he wanted to ask something but wasn’t sure he should.

“Do you need something?”

“I, um, **dios** , I wanted to ask about the picture. On your lock screen.”

_Oh. Oh, he wants to know about James?_

“I know I shouldn’t have looked, but I was checking for a password or some way to get in contact with you and let you know about your phone and-“

“Lance. It’s fine. Just, come into my dorm room and I’ll explain the picture, okay?”

Keith unlocked the door, and waved Lance in. He took a deep breath, hoping he could get through the story without choking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hijo de puta-Motherfucker (can also be used as son of a bitch depending on context)  
> ¿Por qué es tan difícil preguntar esto?- Why is it so difficult to ask this?  
> Tramposos-cheaters  
> Dios-God
> 
> \------  
> Spanish is by no means my first language. It's not even my second. French is actually the language I'm more fluent in. I failed Spanish the first and only time I took it. If these translations are off, let me know the correct translations, and I'll fix it. I usually double check when doing a language I'm not entirely fluent in.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Chapter 6 may or may not be a short chapter, depending because it's gonna be mostly flash back mode.
> 
> Basically:  
> 6-(possibly short)  
> 7-long and eventful  
> 8-more than likely short, but we get some dysphoric Keith in there and a shit ton of cutesy Klance  
> 9-MAJOR EVENT
> 
> Beyond ch 9, I'm not one hundred percent sure where it'll go next. I have some ideas, but whether they get executed or not remains to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of backstory/flashback this chapter! We hear about James and what brought them to this point in their lives. But there's always more to the story, after all. *winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! HOMOPHOBIC SLUR WARNING !!
> 
> !! DO NOT PROCEED PAST THIS IF HOMOPHOBIC SLURS UPSET YOU !!
> 
> !! It was to advance the story, so do not come at me in the comments, please !!
> 
> !! I have adjusted the tags accordingly, so there's no reason to flip out that I didn't have a proper warning or tag !!

Lance looked around Keith’s room, eyeing what may be his only chance to actually look at it. It wasn’t much different than Lance’s, except he lived with two other people, and even his room wasn’t like this.

Books littered the desk, haphazardly placed but more organized than Pidge’s desk. A backpack sat unzipped on the chair and looked like it’d been rifled through.

A calendar hung above his bed, messed up from sleeping. Lance could feel the heat on his neck, and immediately turned away from the bed, banishing any thoughts he’d had about Keith sleeping.

“You can sit at my desk. Just put my bag on the floor.”

Lance took the momentary distraction and moved Keith’s bag to the floor next to his desk. He turned the chair around and sat on it backwards to face Keith, who stood by his bed.

He looked almost nervous.

Lance quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t going to rush him to speak. Lance thinks a part of him didn’t want the story at all, for fear that it’d break him.

“I… James and I met in middle school. We grew up together, spent hours and days and weekends of our time together. It…It was great, and we always had each other.”

Keith sat on his bed, inhaling deeply, his fingers wringing around each other. He scratched at his left wrist, almost like a nervous tick. He seemed to realize what he was doing and promptly wrapped his arms around his waist.

“His parents weren’t particularly accepting of LGBTQ+ people, highly religious and the like. Believed God saw gay people as AIDs riddled sinners.”

Lance kept his gaze on him, feeling that rolling feeling in his stomach. He was all too familiar with this kind of situation.

“I didn’t think they’d rubbed off on him. But as teens, we’re easily corrupted, you know. And when I came out to him as gay, it ended badly.”

* * *

 

_Keith pushed the textbook away from him, digging the heels of his hands into his tired eyes. It was after 1 am, and he was exhausted. Stupid chemistry professor, dropping a last minute test on them._

_James was still somehow diligently studying, and Keith envied him for being able to continue staring at his book without feeling like he’s bouncing off the wall._

_“James…” He said softly, kicking his leg softly to get his attention._

_He turned his attention away from his chemistry book and crawled into a sitting position at the look on Keith’s face. Worry etched his features, much like a sculpture._

_“What’s up? Did something happen at home?”_

_“No, no. Nothing happened at home. I need to tell you something. And if you could wait until I’m done, that’d… that’d be great.”_

_He looked even more worried now, but didn’t speak, in preference to keeping quiet for respecting Keith’s wishes. Said subject wrung his hands, surprisingly bare without his leather gloves on._

_“I’m… I’m… Jesus Christ, I’m gay, James.”_

_James didn’t say anything, and Keith had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, like right before a kid he’d punched for harassing a girl came up behind him and punched him square in the jaw._

_It wasn’t a good feeling._

_His voice was quiet as he finally spoke._

_“I think you need to go home, Keith.”_

_“What? James, it’s after 1 in the morning.”_

_“Keith, get out, and go the fuck home, okay?”_

_“James-“_

_“I don’t want your faggot ass here, okay? GO. HOME.”_

* * *

 

“He said that?”

Keith just nodded wordlessly, and Lance watched his fingers interlock, squeezing so tight it made his knuckles white. Without saying a word, Lance slide from the chair and plopped down next to him.

Keith stiffened as he found himself face first into Lance’s chest. Lance’s hand stay stationed on his shoulder, not moving to become a more intimate hold.

“My sister, Veronica, would squeeze her hands like that when she was on the verge of crying. I’m gonna tell you what I told her when I found her doing that.”

Keith inhaled a shaky breath, feeling the threat of tears work his throat. He’d always been an ugly crier, and that hadn’t been any different when he walked home at 1 in the morning. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying until Shiro said something.

“It’s okay to cry. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I’m always here, okay?”

Keith let out a choked sob, and wrapped his arms around Lance’s back, gripping his shirt as ugly, wet sobs escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here at the end, then you either disregarded the warning at the beginning or felt it did not apply to you.
> 
> Yes, James is an asshole. I hate James, probably more or evenly so with Lotor (even though Lotor's not the bad guy in this story /THIS TIME\\). I would've liked James, but he was an ass to Keith, so I have the biggest dislike of him /sorry not sorry\\.
> 
> I felt they needed some fluff this chapter (even though there'll be more of it in the next chapter uwu), especially since I'll be putting them through hell in two (chap. 8) chapters. Let's just say that Keith's biggest secret is gonna come to light, and shit's gonna hit the fan. ALSO, finally get some time with Matt, Shiro, and Adam (the precious poly-amorous beans) and it's gonna be FUN.
> 
> !! Refer to ch. 5's end note for chapter setup !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I get to bring Matt & Adam in. I've been itching to write this chapter forever, but school's been getting the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of school: I am now off for the next month, until 1/14/19

A couple of days had passed since Keith had cried himself hoarse into Lance’s shirt. Of course, embarrassment had taken hold and he all but shoved Lance out of his room with a hasty goodbye.

He’s barely slept since that night, his brain going off the rails. Keith hoped against hoped that he hadn’t hurt Lance’s feelings with the hasty and abrupt end to their conversation.

It was Friday, and he was waiting for Matt, since it was family dinner night. Shiro had started insisting on it when Keith started high school, and it’d become a source of comfort for Keith after the incident with James.

_It hadn’t been enough a year ago, since you-_

Keith shut that thought down fast, knowing full well where it was going. He messed up, he knew that. He’d been thinking more and more of that day, as the anniversary came closer and closer.

“Keith!”

It was Lance and Pidge. A small smile quirked at the sight, and Keith offered a tiny wave to them both.

“What are you doing waiting out here?”

“I’m waiting for Matt.”

Pidge perked up at that, and a smile broke across their face. Lance tilted his head at them, confusion lighting up his features.

“Matt’s on his way? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Matt’s your brother, right, Pidge? Goes to the university a couple blocks away, right?”

“Yup.” They said, popping the ‘p’.

“Matt is Shiro and Adam’s other soulmate.” Keith explained.

“Ah, poly-amorous soulmates. Don’t hear about those all too often.”

A black Lexus turned the corner, pulling into the parking spot in front of them. The driver’s side door opened, and Matt stepped out, pushing a pair of sunglasses on his head.

“Ready to go, kiddo?”

Pidge raced around the side of the car, tackling their brother in a hug. He chuckled, squeezing them into a hug, clearing their head by about 7 inches.

“Hey, gremlin. Been a while, hasn’t it? How’s school? You’re not doing any more coding mishaps, are you?”

“Noooo….”

“And you are a lying gremlin. If our parents get another call from the school, hell, if _I_ get another call…”

“I get it, I get it.”

Keith opened the passenger seat, dropping his bag on the floor before resting his arms on the roof of the car. He watched Pidge and Matt interact, a small smile settling on his lips.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Lance leaned against the car, on the other side of the open door Keith stood behind. Keith rested his chin on his arms before answering.

“Sometimes, I wonder what it’d be like to have a sibling. I didn’t really get much chance to have a sibling…”

The small bit of pain in Keith’s voice was like a stab, and Lance felt it, too. He reached over the door, and squeezed Keith’s shoulder, offering him a small smile.

“Come to my house sometime. My siblings will give you a run for your money.”

He let out a chuckle, shaking his head. Matt watched the exchange as he half-listened to Pidge go on and on about Iverson, who had confiscated their program after they shut down half the Garrison’s grid.

“Keith, who’s your friend?”

They jumped, breaking apart despite being on opposite sides of the door. Keith’s neck was red, as was Lance’s ears. Lance didn’t want to say anything, in case Matt didn’t know the truth that Keith was hiding.

“This is… my friend, Lance. He’s also Pidge’s roommate.”

Matt levelled a smirk, and Keith felt his hair stand up on his neck. He knew that smirk all too well. Matt was planning something, and he didn’t like it.

“Lance, if you’re not busy, would you possibly like to join us for dinner?”

Keith made desperate motions to Pidge and Matt, mouthing ‘no’. They just ignored him, smiling at Lance like he was color coded (cause what were they, _animals_?) as he thought.

“Sure, why not? I’ve got nothing better to do.”

Keith groaned audibly.

* * *

 

Adam and Shiro had dinner in the works when they got back. It smelled of garlic and tomato sauce. Keith licked his lips as Shiro exited the kitchen, a glass of wine in hand.

“About time. We were wondering what was taking you.”

Matt accepted the glass, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek.

“Sorry, babe. Ran into Pidge. And dragged in a straggler.”

Shiro took notice of Lance, offering his hand and a smile. Lance accepted it, offering a warm smile back. Keith wished he could have a glass of wine, since this night was not going to go down easily.

Too bad his medicine made it impossible for that to even be a possibility.

“I’m Lance, a friend of Keith’s from school.”

Shiro quirked an eyebrow at Keith over Lance’s head, and he covered his face, groaning softly. They were going to embarrass him tonight, he was sure of it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lance. I’m glad Keith is making friends at school. Dinner’s almost ready, so maybe you and Keith can set the table.”

With that said, Shiro and Matt left the two teens to set the table. Keith pursed his lips in annoyance but lead Lance over to the where the plates and silverware was.

Keith grabbed five plates and placed them in Lance’s hands. Neither spoke, but Keith could tell that Lance had burning questions. One in particularly that he knew was at the forefront of his mind.

“No, they don’t know, Lance. I haven’t said anything.”

Lance set a plate down slowly before fixing his gaze on Keith, who’d turned with a bounce of forks in his hands.

“Why?”

Keith breathed out through his nose, placing a fork by a plate. Lance continued placing plates, waiting.

“I’m messed up, Lance. More than you know. There’s a lot of things going on with me physically, mentally, the whole she-bang. I want to tell them, but I’ve got so much on my mind, Lance. This is the last thing I need to think about right now.”

Lance was quiet, turning over it in his mind.

“Are you ashamed of me?”

The fork clattered against the plate, and the noise was missed by the three soulmates in the kitchen, laughing too loud for any of the interaction in the dining room to make it through.

Keith joined Lance by the last plate, setting the fork down, and turning to face him.

“Of course not, you idiot. I just… I’m scared. I’m scared that if I let you in, let you see the worse of me, you’ll decide that I’m too much trouble, that I am too messed up to be worth the time.”

Lance opened his mouth, but Keith silenced him with a raised hand.

“And don’t go saying that’s what a soulmate is supposed to do. It’s not in human nature to accept blindly, and not everyone is as nice as you, Lance. The _world_ isn’t a nice place. My experience with James taught me that much.”

With that said, Keith slipped off into the kitchen, leaving Lance to comprehend his words.

* * *

 

Dinner conversation was casual, but it was only a matter of time before Shiro dropped the bomb that had been ticking slowly in his head.

“So, Lance, have you met your soulmate yet?”

Keith choked, and coughed, taking a gulp of water to clear his throat. Matt rubbed circles on his back, waving a hand when Shiro started to get up.

“I haven’t yet.”

Keith, having recovered from choking, returned to eating, but Lance’s words were eating at him. Why would he lie about his soulmate? He’d been so happy about it, so why not shout it from the rooftops?

“But whoever they are, I hope they’re happy and healthy.”

Keith chewed, not letting anyone else on to the fact that Keith knew damn well that that sentence was aimed at him.

“Keith, are you planning on staying the weekend?”

He nodded, having been in the middle of drinking. Adam had started collecting the plates, and Matt was gathering up the leftovers to put away.

“Lance, we have a spare room, if you’d like to take it.”

“Yeah, I’ll use it, if you don’t mind. And I’ll do dishes, if that’s alright.”

“Of course. We appreciate it, highly.”

* * *

 

Keith closed the bathroom door, cutting off Lance and Shiro’s conversation. Exhaustion settled around his bones, and all he wanted was a warm shower and sleep.

He started pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the counter.

He didn’t bother to check if the door was locked.

* * *

 

“Shiro, where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall there.”

“Thank you.”

Lance went down the hall, only stopping for a second to admire a picture of Keith at five, missing a single tooth in the front. Chuckling to himself, Lance continued down the hall to the bathroom.

Taking the handle in his hand, he turned it, opening the door. The scene before him knocked him into silence.

Keith stared back at him, violet eyes wide, halfway out of his shorts.

The only thing Lance’s mind registered was the binder, _he wore a binder_ , _Keith’s wearing a binder_ -

“GET. OUT. LANCE.”

Keith yanked his shorts back up and shoved the door closed, locking it behind him. The door slamming shut in his face woke him up, and Lance knocked on the door.

He heard a thump as Keith slide down the door to sit on the floor.

“Keith, Keith, I am _so_ sorry. I should’ve knocked.”

He didn’t answer, but he could hear him taking deep breaths, like he’s trying to stave off an anxiety attack.

Lance slide down the door on his side, leaning against it. Shit, he really fucked up, didn’t he?

“Keith, please talk to me. I swear I… I promise I won’t think any less of you.”

Still no answer.

Lance groaned, burying his face in his arms. Shiro peeked around the corner from the kitchen, informed Lance that he would do dishes, and disappeared again.

How was he going to make this better? Lance wasn’t transgender; _he wouldn’t understand the embarrassment of being found in his binder by someone he barely knew._

“I get what you mean now. That the world isn’t nice. It sure as hell hasn’t been nice to you. It gave you a body that didn’t fit _you_ , and it gave you a shitty friend.”

Not a peep.

“But I get what you mean about having to deal with people’s bs. You’re gay and trans, and I’m bisexual.”

A few moments passed before he spoke.

“You’re bi?”

“Damn straight. I’ve liked guys and girls since I was thirteen. I didn’t come out until I was fifteen but explaining it to others or having people ask _why can’t you choose_ or even having people say I’m being selfish because I wanted both is a pain.”

He didn’t speak for a few moments.

“Did you think it was odd?”

“Hell no. I was wondering how the hell had I not noticed you were binding?”

Neither spoke for a moment.

“Keith, I know me knowing seems strange, but I’ve got you okay? And not in the soulmate sense, but I’ve got you. Through thick and thin.”


End file.
